The One They Call Curious
by lolidrops
Summary: A girl named Curious meets two boys she is automatically in love with, but they can't stand each other. She loves them for the sake of her one true love, L. She faces trouble along the way, but there is always an answer, right? Maybe she's wrong...
1. Meeting My Match

This is my first story! I hope you all enjoy, it took a long time to write this. But don't worry, there are lots more chapters to go. I would be glad to hear all of your opinions! So remember to Rate, Review, and Follow for more of the story. Next chapter will be posted ASAP.

Lots of Love,

-Isabella S. B. Padicox Lawliet River Keehl

I walked straight down into the light, following a figure to his room.

"So it's settled. What will your alias be?" said Robert. "My... Alias?" "Yes, everyone at Wammy's House must have an alias." I thought. How about Hyper? No, I'm a calm person at times, so that won't fit. Neither will Zen. Muse? Nah, no one has or would use me in their music... "I NEED HELP." I said, urgently getting it out of my mouth. "Hmm... Give me a minute." he said, looking around. This caused me to look around in all directions. One minute, huh? That's enough time to explore, and when I get back, I'll have my name! Whether I get it from Roger or not.

I started touching all of his porcelain cats. I came across this small boot. "Oh. My. God." I said, looking in aw at the small shoe. "Can I keep it?" I asked Roger. "Of course..." "Thank you! Now I can add this to my collection!" Then I froze. I forgot all about my collection. Not a single small, nor shiny thing in my suitcase. My years of collecting have been ruined. I turned to see that Roger was still looking at me. At this time I realized a minute already passed. I didn't care. I walked around, and I soon spotted something shiny. My mind was stopped. I looked over to see a mirror. At this time nothing mattered. I was checking myself out, as weird as it sounds. I started dancing, feeling as free as a bird. I stopped in my tracks. I found something that stunned me, and nearly gave me a heart attack. A picture. "Who are these two?" Roger walked over to me, who realized I was looking at a portrait. "This one is Mello. Oh yes, I almost forgot! He is your roommate." "My WHAT?" "Your roommate." "Is she nice?" Roger stood still. I noticed he was holding back a laugh. He giggled. "What's so funny?" I didn't see the problem with my question. "Nothing." I was still curious to find out who the boy was. "What about the other one?" "Him? Oh, that's Near. He's at the top here at Wammy's. Mello, he's in second." Near. The name repeated in my head. I think I've found my new love! I unfortunately said my thoughts out loud. The look on Roger's face was PRICELESS.

"Oh goodness gracious! I completely forgot! Have you found your alias?" I thumped onto the floor. "Nope." "Well, I think I've found the perfect one for you..." "REALLY?" At this time I was eager to find out what my new name was. I just hoped I wasn't stuck with one I didn't like. "How about... Curious?" My eyes widened. I froze. "That. Sounds... PERFECT!" I went to hug him. He was obviously uncomfortable. "So it's settled. Curious it is. Here are your things. Your new room is Rm 113." I grabbed my bags and my room key, and I tried my best to wave to him. He understood, even though it looked like I was trying to swing the bag into my face. "Bye!" I exited the room.

"I'm so excited to meet my new roommate! I only get one chance, so I better make this good!" I struggled to open the door. I heard a muffled voice. After some time, I realized I could just put down my bag and open it. But as soon as I put my suitcases down, the door opened. There HE was. "Who the hell are you?" "You're Mello! It's very nice to meet you!" "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" I paused, and almost cried. It was like a punch to the face. "GODDAMN IT ISABELLA DON'T YOU GET ALL EMOTIONAL! NOT NOW!" I started shaking. I put my hand over my quivering mouth. I slammed my hand into my face. As I fell down, I realized there was someone in front of me. Mello stared. "Are you ok?" he asked. I heard the concern in his voice I never really heard before. Correction, never felt before. He took his hand out, but before I could grab it, he yanked my arm. So much for gentle. "So you're my new roommate, huh? I expected a boy, but you'll do." My eyes popped out of my head. "What's that supposed to mean?" I was furious at him. "I meant- Wait a minute I don't have to explain myself..." I pushed 'him' out of the way and I walked into the room. "Are you a tomboy or something?" I asked, eying all these guitar and rockstar posters on one of the walls. I guess I got even. Mello took my bags, like a nice person would do. But instead of leaving them on the floor, he threw it at the wall. "What aim!" I said. "I mean- WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Mello sat in one of the chairs. "I'm a dude." he said. "Oh my god I am SO sorry!" I ran over and hugged him. He pushed me away. "Sorry, reflexes." I was embarrassed. And tired of small talk. I grabbed my bags and put them on my bed. Mello stared again. "Do you mind?" I said sternly. He walked over to me. My brain said, "HIT 'EM!", but I walked to the other side of the bed. Mello stuck out his arm. I hit it down and moved it away from me. He seemed confused. " I can't shake your hand?" "Oh, sorry! Reflexes again..." He smirked. "This is the start of a beautiful friendship," he said. "Well, so much for first impressions." He giggled. "You're sure your not a girl?" Mello's smile almost faded, but it didn't. "I'm sure. We're definitely gonna be great friends. Make that best friends." This may or may not be the start of a beautiful friendship. But we will find out...

3rd Person POV

"Do you thing you could turn around?" said Curious. "I'm trying to change," "Sure, I don't like invading on privacy." He turned around, as did she. She got her rainbow polka dotted nightgown out of her suitcase.

A good thing to know: Curious HATES wearing bra's to sleep.

Mello was playing with his fingers looking down at them. He looked up. Bad timing. He forgot there was a mirror in front of him. Curious was taking off her bra. "STOP!" he said, not being able to watch. "Were you looking?" Curious was irritated as well as embarrassed. "No! But there was a mirror here and I looked up. I saw you in the mirror. It's a good thing there is no mirror in front of you, huh?" She was blushing. She put on her dress, smacked Mello upside the head, at moved the mirror. "There." Mello looked over. "You didn't have to smack me you know,"

~~~ The Next Morning ~~~

"I am beat!" "You just woke up," said Mello, staring at me again. I was used to it. By now, he could be staring at my chest and I wouldn't care. Ok, maybe not that far.

"Who's Near?" I asked him. Mello looked like he was dead. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you? You shot a bullet to my heart." "Or an arrow to the knee?" "Don't push it." "Sorry," I really wanted to know about Near. "Fine. You wont tell me, then I'll find out!" "Don't do it!" "Why not?" Mello was speechless. "Umm... Well, because- Oh just forget it!" "Forgotten." I turned my head as I reached for the doorknob. " By the way, you're still in your pajamas." I was truly embarrassed now. "Then let me change... And don't peek this time..." "Why would I?" Mello smirked his evil smirk. "What the hell did you just say?" I wanted to yell at him. "Ughh..." I quickly changed, avoiding any weird moments. "Peace!" "Wait up!" he said. I didn't. He still had to change. Crap! I don't know his dorm number. My stomach growled. Off to the mess hall to ask some questions!

I sat down at a table that was completely empty. Well, almost. There was a boy in white pajamas with white hair and light skin. That's him! He slowly looked up, but I ducked before he saw me. "I know you're there," he said. That voice! "I could tell. The vibrancy changes when people come over. I feel it all the time. People can never sneak up on me." Near seemed interested. "Is that so?" The way his voice sounded was just... Oh my God! "That is so. Can I tell you a secret? Wait, scratch that. I have to get to know you first. I know your name, or at least your alias, is Near. You are the top student here and the quietest. But you talked to me, so I'm considering that you are friendly. By your appearance I can tell that you are a child at heart. And I'm guessing you like toys?" Near was stunned. "Yes I do know this just from looking at you. I can read your mind if I wanted to. But I won't, except maybe now." Near was completely awestruck. Who is this girl?

Near's POV

I was bored, and realized I woke up hungry, so I decided to get some breakfast. I sat alone, as usual. I was almost finished eating, and then I saw something zip by. I lifted my head, but nothing was there. I knew someone or someone was there, so I said, "I know you're there,". And in response, someone replied "I could tell. The vibrancy changes when people come over. I feel it all the time. People can never sneak up on me." I figured something was there, but I didn't expect a conversation. I usually sit alone, so it was all new to me. "Is that so?" I said. And even though it was a rhetorical question, they replied "That is so. Can I tell you a secret? Wait, scratch that. I have to get to know you first. I know your name, or at least your alias, is Near. You are the top student here and the quietest. But you talked to me, so I'm considering that you are friendly. By your appearance I can tell that you are a child at heart. And I'm guessing you like toys?" How did she know all of this about me? Was she psychic? Could she read my mind? Who is she? "I'm Curious." she replied to my supposed private question. I wanted to ask her something, but I didn't want to think about it because I knew she would hear me. But it was too late. "Do you like me?" Her expression changed deeply. Great. I scared off my first girlfriend. I mean possible friend who was a girl. "Do you like me?" she asked. I may not have been able to see it, but I felt my face getting red. She giggled. "It's ok! Don't be so shy..." I didn't know what to say, so I said, "I can tell you are curious with all these questions you're asking me. Is this interrogation?" She blushed. It seemed that I had embarrassed her. "No, and Curious is my name. It's nice to meet you Near. I never imagined you to be so smart." To me it seemed we were exchanging blushes and embarrassment. "I never meant to make you so red. I'm so sorry!" My face was red? Like I didn't notice...

Curious. Curious. Curious. Did she come up with this to deceive others, or was she given this name? Either way it fit her perfectly. "Curious, would you like to walk with me?" What was I thinking? She agreed, and seemed rather happy. Do I like her? I almost slapped myself for thinking that. Great, now she knows the possible truth. She didn't even look at me. Was she creeped out? She just carried on skipping as I walked with her. Just to test it, I asked 'myself' how Curious could maintain a slow and steady pace. She didn't answer. Then I asked out loud. "I don't know," she said. "I just do." This didn't make sense. "How could you hear me before but not now?" She stopped. "That's the secret... You figured it out, so there's no point in having me here now. Bye, Near! Nice meeting-" "Wait!" I couldn't let her leave. I had all these questions. "Can I invite you to my room?" "Sure. That's actually what I was looking for in the first place... Actually I was looking for you." Looking for... For me? Not a single pretty girl has talked to me while I was here. Pretty much no one for that matter, let alone a beautiful girl that fell from the sky. Wait a minute, what am I saying? Do I like her? "That's the second time you asked me that," she said. Of course! She said she could do it when she wanted to... But why stop? Maybe I should stop talking to myself, even if it is in my head. If I'm not safe, tomorrow it might be in hers.

She sat down, admiring the wall.

She got up and walked towards my toy box, it didn't matter. She took out a bag of dice. What was she planning? She took the dice in her palms and started to shake them. She let go. "7!" she said. "Why are you so excited about a seven?" I asked, why was she so pleased with herself? "Seven is my favorite number! Watch, I'm gonna roll another seven." And although as crazy as it sounds, she rolled another seven, followed by only other sevens. "Amazing!" "You know I'm a psychic, right?" she stopped. She looked as though she had dropped a bomb. Not knowing it at the time, Curious was VERY sensitive and she yelled at herself for being so emotional. I watched her, and I think I was making her uncomfortable. She looked as though she was about to burst in tears. Her eyes started watering, so I ran to her and hugged her. I couldn't hear her breathing anymore. Her heart rate slowed down. I let go and stared into her eyes. She was still alive, but she didn't seem to blink. Maybe her long eyelashes prevented her from being hit in the eyes by ray of sunlight. She didn't hesitate to move towards me. I almost fell off of my feet, even though I was sitting down. She put her head on my shoulders. "I like you, too." The words slipped out of my mouth. She paused. She hugged me. Did she really like me? I held her and put my arms around her back, trying to get up. She let go and sat on the couch blankly. "I can trust you." she said. " I'm sorry for getting emotional. I slipped up and told you my secret. But I like you, so I'll let it go." "Really? I think I might like you. Possible love at first sight." "Love?" She seemed shocked. "Then let me tell you this, Near. I am a Leo. Meaning I am part of the sun. I am outgoing and a leader. Some defects are carried by a Leo. Each has only one of them. I have two. First problem, Narcissism. Second problem, Super-Sensitive. I got stuck with these and they are things that you MUST know about me. You're the first person I've told, but I can trust you. Of course I have to tell Mello-" "Mello? You know him?" "Yep." The conversation didn't continue any further. I stopped. Why did my brain say "KISS HER!" I leaned towards her. She seemed still. Her eyes closed completely and she crossed her legs. She lifted her arms and put her fingers into a circle. What on earth? She started humming. I figured I should leave her alone, so I just played with my dice. She is strange, but I like her. "Just out of no where she leaped into me and said, "Like you too." Was this friendship? No, much more.

Curious' POV

I tried to calm down, I needed to hear his thoughts. I started meditating. I felt his expression change from shocked to confused. I could hear him now. "I like her." I was completely in love. I leaped into his arms, "Like you too." He was completely astounded by the way I felt about him.

3rd Person POV

"Curious, will you go on a date with me?" She fainted. "Curious? Hello?" said Near, confused as to why she collapsed onto the floor. She didn't wake up. "Come on, wake up!" She was still in slumber. Near held her from her back and her knees. He put her on his bed and left a note. "Going to get something. I'll be back soon, but it's getting late. Mello is probably worried. When you read this, go back to your dorm. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, sound fair?

Love,

Near "

Curious woke up to find the note. She died inside. "He cares!" she thought. Crap not again! It was 8:58, and the curfew for everyone to be in their rooms was 9:00 sharp. "Wait, where's Near?" She started running around to find he was watching her. She looked at the time. 8:59. "I still have time, right? Sorry, no time for questions! Oh, and Near?" he looked back up at her. "Yes. See you tomorrow!" She blew him a kiss and zipped through the door. For once in a long time, Near was truly happy.

~~~To Be Continued...~~~

Did you like? I hope so! More will be posted soon!


	2. What We All Fight For

Waking up was a breeze when the sun was shining and there was something to look forward to in Room 113. It was a typical Sunday for Mello, but this was the best day so far for Curious. She was ready to meet up with Near, and she didn't even bother changing. Mello sat up, shirtless. And although for most people this would be either hot or weird, for Curious, it was both. She would normally ask Mello some random question as to why he wasn't wearing a shirt, or if he was wearing pants. Not today. She was too excited for her date. Mello walked towards her. She jumped back, and fell to the ground after thinking he wasn't wearing pants. He lifted her back up. He hugged her. She felt violated. She forgot something. "Turn around," she said as she ran for the dresser. She put on her bra, weird to say she wouldn't feel "comfortable" without it. And well enough, she always felt to weird without it. She put on her flats and skit for the door. "Don't leave." said Mello. There was that concern again... "Mello I have to go." she said, urgently wanting to leave. "But it's only 7!" he whined. "7?" she thought. For most, they would say it is early, but Curious wouldn't focus on that. "7?" She went to hug Mello. There was that awkward moment again. "Too close," he said, obviously uncomfortable. "Why do you want to leave so early anyway? Are you going to Journey Cave?" Now Mello had regrets. "Her name is Curious for a reason, you idiot!" he thought. Luckily Curious wasn't calm enough to hear him, or she would have tackled him onto the floor. "Let's go!" Without warning, Curious grabbed Mello's arm and dragged him outside. "So where is this 'cave'?" "You realize we can't leave these grounds until 8 o' clock, right?" "Says the rule breaker! Anyway I'm planning on taking you somewhere tonight. Or at least do something for you." Mello was touched, though it didn't show. "You're serious?" he said with obvious sarcasm. "You're such a girl!" she said giggling. "I didn't mean anything by that. Don't make assumptions..." Curious took Mello's arm again. "Where are you taking me now?" he asked. No answer. "I need my fix." she said. "Your... What?" "MY FIX." she sounded so impatient. She stopped him right in front of their dorm door. She came out with a small pouch. "I can't wait." she said. They walked back outside. She pulled out something that Mello automatically assumed was his. He almost snatched it from her, but she had catlike reflexes. She pulled out the one thing that would lead her into his heart. "Want some?" she said, pulling out her chocolate bar. "It's not mine." he said. "That matters?" Just then, as Curious was loitering on the door, Matt pushed her with the door and she fell down the stairs. Her eyes were solid and shut. She started singing, "Anything we have known, anything we've forgotten. In the rain, in the dark we'll lay. In your arms, in your arms I'll stay." "What is she doing?" Matt whispered to Mello. "I don't know, maybe, um, let's see, singing!" Her eyes opened. Glowing eyes. The beauty she felt. She sat up, walked over to Mello, and ate the chocolate in his face. The caramel running down her lips. So tempting to kiss. He didn't do it. Matt started whispering to Mello again. "Matt, I have a date, so don't tell anyone to make their move. I know Mello, he will do it when he's ready." Matt stood in fear. "I don't know if I should be scared or attracted to you right now." he said. "Grow up," she said. "I don't need that crap." She checked her watch. 7:58. "See yah!" she said zipping by Mello and Matt. "She is so date worthy." "Get out of here!" Mello said, almost as if he was enraged. "Jeez, fine Mello. But remember, we are going to Near's later. For that project." "Oh yeah, well I'll see you there." Matt ran back inside. What did Mello just witness? Did he just imagine that thing that Curious did, or even said. Ugh, oh well. He'll talk to her later, right?

| Somewhere Else |

Curious was on her way to the cafeteria. She spotted Near immediately. She skipped towards him. He looked up. She had glowing eyes, and she had caramel on her lower lip. "You have something on your lips." he said, not knowing what to do. She took his hands and locked them with her's, finger in finger. "You are the reason I breath, I live, I die, I cry, I shake, I smile, I feel, I take. You and your eyes are the perfect match with mine. Intertwined, and can't be untangled. Undying love that can't be taken. From the hearts of one to another. I set you free and put myself in your place. You own the key to my heart. Take me with you?" Near was confused, but felt the beauty she felt. She smiled. He only knew one way to answer her, through poem. "You take my hands, I die inside. Not feeling a breathe, a blink, or a sigh. I'm quite in the world of never ending stories, you're my muse, and you are my glory. My heart stops when I'm with you, I feel my life's complete. You bring a smile to my face, and a dance to my feet. You fill me with the wonder you seem to always carry. You seem as though you are the perfect girl to marry. Not looking so far into the future, I set you free. If you come back to me, I'll know, that you were always the one for me." They held hands and walked back to Near's room. They sat down and stared into each others eyes. Curious took another bite of chocolate, more caramel coming down her lips. It would be unladylike to lick them, so she didn't. But she licked the chocolate off of her fingers. It seemed as though chocolate was a drug to her. Near leaned towards her. She did the same. Their gazes met. Just then, Mello and Matt pushed open the door. Everyone's face turned bright red. But now Curious' eyes were no longer glowing. They shrunk down to a watery river. Not as bright, but still shining. Mello and Matt's jaws dropped. "What the hell is going on here?" Mello yelled. "Mello there is no need to yell." "Quiet, Matt!" Mello yelled back. Curious was enraged. Bi-polar much? She stoop up and her eyes turned into flames. "I swear being here for only a day feels like a year. I know you both, and I feel like I've known you a long time. You guys are like a part of me. Mello is my best friend, and Near is my... Love interest? But either way I love you both, and I won't let your disagreements effect our relationships with each other." "Wait, we never told you we were enemies," said Mello with a scared look on his face. "I could tell by your body language." Curious didn't know what to say. Neither did anyone else. "Well that's that." "Matt, come with me." she said. "All the ladies love me," Mello smacked Matt on the arm. "Be serious," he said. She pulled him into the hallway. "Matt, does Mello like me?" "Dur hur," "Um... I don't know how to answer that," "Duh, he likes you! You can't tell?" "I can read minds and see into the future, but not around him, and I'm never calm enough to hear what he's thinking. Only when we first met and he thought, 'Wow. This girl is just plain weird.'" her stomach growled. "You hungry?" Matt replied. "Um, yeah. Let's go to the mess hall," "And leave Near and Mello alone?" "Sure, why not?" "Whatever you say..." They walked off to the mess hall holding hands.

"Whatcha doin'?" "No small talk, Mello," They were quiet for about ten minutes until Mello said, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU AND CURIOUS DOING?" Near didn't say a word. "I'M BEING GODDAMN SERIOUS RIGHT NOW NEAR! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU AND CURIOUS DOING?" "We were just hanging out... Is that a problem?" Mello was infuriated. Mello took Near's hand and pushed him to the ground. Mello launched his arm backward and started to move it forward. Near struggled to move away, but managed to dodge the punch. "I'm tired of all your crap Mello! You push me around too much. I'm not defenseless you know... I am just a strong as you are." Near kicked Mello's crotch and pushed him away. He was worried about getting to Curious. What would happen if Mello got to her first. "Enough of your bullshit Near! Why do you always have to win? You beat me at everything, and you don't even let me get the one girl I like. She is special. And since when do you like girls? And where did you get the guts to even talk to her? Hmm?" "Mello, I didn't even talk to her. She came to me and talked to me. I didn't know if I liked her, but she literally read my mind and said she liked me too. She came to me, I didn't steal her from you, Mello..." Mello's eyes got big. They looked shocked, and almost scared. "Near," Near looked up. "I'm sorry." They were both shocked. "You don't mean it," "Yes I do. I am sorry for this." Mello made a fist and punched Near in the jaw. As much as he wanted to cry, Near stood up for what was right, even though he knew that fighting was wrong. He elbowed Mello and punched him in the stomach. He grabbed Mello's wrist just as he was about to hit him. They started pulling each other's hair. Just then, Curious and Matt walked in with a tray in each hand. Curious almost dropped the food onto the floor, but instead she slightly tripped and put the trays on the coffee table. "Cat fight!" Matt snidely remarked. "STOP!" she said. They looked at her, but simultaneously looked at each other and went back to fighting. Curious took her arms and put them between Mello and Near. She grabbed them both and head-butted them into each other, causing them to be passed out. "Matt, you take Mello back to his room and lay him onto his bed. I'll do the same with Near." Matt ran to Mello and dragged him to the door. "Not that way! Here," she lifted Mello off of the floor and put his arm around Matt. "There, now just walk him to our dorm. See you later, Matt!" he waved back, then exited the room. She took Near, kissed his forehead, and put him onto his bed. She left a note saying,

"Dear Near,

It wasn't a dream. You and Mello really did fight. I don't know why, but if you do, can you tell me at dinner tonight? I'll explain to Mello later. I do love you, but making it work is very hard. Are you committed? I am, and I want you to know it was love at first sight, the first five minutes here and I already met my crush. I love you dearly, and I know you love me to. Something tells me Mello likes me too, but it would feel right to love him. I do love you, but I feel I must love you both, like you were one person. When I see the future soon I will tell you what happens...

Lots Of Love,

Curious Muse"

She saw the trays on the table. She left a note on Matt's door saying that his tray was still in Near's room. She took Mello and her own tray to their dorm


	3. When Mello Won

She saw the trays on the table. She left a note on Matt's door saying that his tray was still in Near's room. She took Mello's and her own tray to their dorm. She slowly opened the door to find that Mello was wide awake. "Hey, I brought your lunch." He smiled. "My stomach was hurting, but I don't remember what it was from. I missed breakfast, so I must be hungry." His stomach growled. "Guess I was right," She put the food down on the coffee table. She turned on the TV and looked at Mello. "Wanna watch?" Mello started exasperating and signaled her not to turn around. He got up and changed the channel, not realizing that My Little Pony™ was on before she turned on the TV. "You can look back now." The movie Slumdog Millionaire was on, and it was one of Curious' favorites. "I love this movie!" "I guess I too know the way to your heart." They took a long pause. "Mello, I can't love you. I don't know what it is, but I really want to be with you, but I'm connected to Near. I think I'm a bit mental. Help?" "Curious, you don't need help. I love you the way you are. I can tell you like Near, but I like you. I need you to love me back. But you told me you did, so I have no choice."Mello pinned her arms to the chair and put his face in her's . Without warning, he put his lips onto hers in a long pause. Was she breathing? Yes, but barely. Her face was red, but she was actually glad that Mello made the first move. She tried to move her arms from under him but he didn't let her go. She managed to set her hands free, and she put them on Mello's face and held the kiss. They both gasped. They were like whales, coming up for air once in a while, but still swimming. Then Curious stood up, and forced Mello back into the kiss. She pushed him onto the couch, and she was over him this time. It didn't go much farther, but they made out until content, which was at curfew. "That was fun." Mello said sounding a bit conceded. "Yeah, but we should be getting to bed soon." They both got up, and they were already in their pajamas, so they just went straight to bed. "Night, love." "Night, Curious."

It was morning. Near and Mello were called to Roger's office. Did he find out about the fight? Mello hoped not. Mello left a note for C saying that he would be back soon. What was with all of these notes? He kissed her and left.

-In Roger's Office-

"What was that? Roger, what did you just say?"

Roger: "I'm afraid L is dead."

Mello: *gasp* "H-he's dead? B-but how?" *pause* "Was it Kira? Did Kira kill 'em? Come on Roger you've got to tell me!"

Roger: "Probably,"

Mello: *grabs his shirt* "But he promised me he'd find Kira and execute him, and now you're telling me- that he's been killed?"

Roger: "Mello!"

*puzzle drops*

Near: "If you can't win the game, if you can't solve the puzzle, then you're just a loser."

Mello: *slams hand onto desk* "So, which one of us did L pick, me or Near?"

Roger: "He hadn't chosen yet. And now that he's gone I'm afraid he won't be able to.- Mello, listen. You too, Near. Can't the two of you work together?"

Near: "Alright, sounds good."

Mello: *stuttering sob voice* "It'll never work Roger. We can't do this together. You know I don't get along with Near. We've always competed against each other. Always." *very long pause* "You know what? It's fine. Near should be the one to succeed L. He's not like me, he never gets emotional, he just uses his head, like it's a game or a puzzle." *Near finishes puzzle* "And as for me, I'm leaving this institution."

Roger: "Wait, Mello!"

Mello: "Don't waste your breathe. I'm almost 15 years old. It's time I started living my own life."

Roger: "Wait, Mello! Don't tell Curious!"

Mello: "I'm not in the mood to talk to her about anything right now." *slams door*

Mello was stomping his way to the dorm. Bad day for him to be upset. Curious was calm that morning. "Morning, Mello." she gave him a hug. He struggled to push her away. "Are you pissed at me now?" "Curious I can't talk right now. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone." She sat down. "Then just listen. I looked into the future this morning while I was sleeping. And I saw that you were called to Roger's office. Clearly that's why you won't talk because you were perfectly fine before you were called down. But since you won't talk I can't ask you what it was about." Just then, Curious fainted. Mello looked at her, but didn't know what to do. But she regained consciousness immediately afterwards. "Mello, is it true?" She started sobbing. "Tell me it's not true! Mello? It's just a lie, right? Tell me!" "Curious, what the hell are you talking about?" "Is that why you're upset? He's dead? It can't be! He can't be dead. Was it Kira? Mello! Please talk to me! It's all just your imagination, right? Mello!" "No, I was told not to talk to you about it, but you already know, I see." "So that's why my future visions were delayed for so long. All my visions had something to do with Kira, L, you, or Near, that's how I know you. But there's no more L, so my visions were useless. Now I can't see L. He was my mentor. He was there for me. Everything he said had something to do with what I was going through. But he's gone. Who will help me through my psychopathic ways. My delays and wrong turns. My doubts. My life. They can no longer be handled. I can't live without a L. My future and sanity in itself is ruined!" Wow she is taking this harder than any of us. She's more than sensitive. She is crazy, but in a Mello kind of way. Mello walked up to her and hugged her. 'Curious, I'm leaving. I am sorry for dumping this all on you so soon. Curious, I will stay, because you are my L. You remind me of me, just a girl version. In fact, you remind me so much of L, I am asking Roger to put you in to be a successor to L, even though he's gone. He knew of your existence, and his death will not be in vain. Curious, count on me to love you forever. If I ever mistreat you in any way go back to Near. I love you Curious. And I know you equally love me, Near, and L, so we all love you.' He kissed her. "Mello, I love you." She hugged him ever so tightly. "Don't ever let go." But right after her statement, Curious fainted again. When she came back, she had a new vision. "I know who killed L."

~~To Be Continued~~


	4. Wrong To Right

"I know who killed L." "Curious, you're not hallucinating?" "Mello, now is not they time for lies. I'm telling the truth." Mello was shocked. He took her arm and pulled it to the door. "Where are you taking me?" "Roger's office, we need to talk. All of us."

~~ In Roger's Office~~

"Mello, why are you back in my office? I thought you were too upset." "Roger, we need to talk." He pulled Curious out from behind him, tears and all. "She knows L." "Mello, I thought I told you not to talk about it with her. Or even tell her of his death." "Roger, if she didn't even know about L's death you would have revealed some really harsh stuff. But a word didn't come out of my mouth. It was impossible for me not to think it, and she heard me. She fainted when she found out about his death, and when she had another vision. She knows who killed L. She knows Kira." "Curious, is this true?" "Every last word." "Well then, I don't want to worry you with responsibility. But since you know who killed L, Kira or not, do you think you could write down his name, or even his face?" "I only know his face, but I'm not the best artist." "Well anything is useful, so if you did this it would help our case very much." They paused. "Mello- Gimme some paper," He handed her a clean white sheet of paper along with a fully sharpened pencil. She started sketching. She was almost finished. Just then, Near opened the door. "What is Curious doing here?" "She's helping us with the investigation, idiot." "No fighting in here, boys. We talked about this. Especially when a lady is present."

"Anyway, I'm just here to get my puzzle. I'm sure that that's not something to fight over." Mello almost ran up to Near before Roger said, "Mello, no violence!" He stopped mid-run because he forgot about the no fighting rule. "Roger, can you tell me how and why Curious is helping the Kira investigation? Last time I checked Mello was instructed to keep his big mouth shut." "That's it Near!" Mello shouted. Curious ran up to stop them from fighting. "You've gotten cocky, Near. Are your words as big as your fists?" "You guys! Didn't Roger say no fighting with a lady present? And Near, Mello didn't say a word, I just heard it in his mind. I have tears because I know of L's death, and I know who killed him." Curious gave Near a hug and went back to the table to finish the drawing. "There. Two people. One human, one Shinigami." Everyone gasped. "Shinigami's don't exist!" Mello shouted. "Oh they do, and it is part of this man's killings." "Impossible!" he said. "On the contrary Mello. It is actually very well known to humans. Shinigami do exist. And Shinigami plural is still Shinigami." Mello looked as if he had seen a ghost, or imagined one at least. "Mello, you are excused. You too, Near. I need to speak with Curious alone." "Yes Roger." they said in unison. They slowly walked out, and you could hear the creeping of the door. "Mello what are you doing?" Near yelled in the best whisper voice he could. "I'm not leaving that easily." "Ugh!" Near walked off to his room while Mello stayed behind. "Curious, I thought you were going to refrain from telling people that you were psychic, and since when we're you able to read minds. We were supposed to discuss everything on the first day." "I'm sorry Roger, I just didn't think that I could hear the same thoughts if I told you. Besides, secrets are meant to be kept, right?" "Not from me, Curious. It is a sense of trust we must have. Even Mello trusts me, I hope, and we both know that Mello is a bit stubborn at times." "At times?" They both laughed. "I trust you Roger. There is nothing more to explain. May I leave now?" "Heavens no! We still have a lot to do on the Kira case! I found three results resembling your picture." He pulled out three pictures. "Him!" She pointed to the boy with brown hair, gleaming eyes, a brown suit, and a smile. "I wouldn't be smiling if I was him," she thought to herself. Luckily Roger couldn't read her mind, although she tends to think out loud. "The young man is part of the Task Force. He is deputy director Yagami's son, Light Yagami." "Curse that name!" she shouted, not able to hold it in. "Curious, I think I will put you in the run to be L's successor. You know more about him than anyone else in the world does. You knew his face before anyone else here. You've heard his voice, his words. If I didn't know any better I'd say you liked him, but I am much more mature than that. Even though he is gone you would be the perfect successor to him." "Well Roger, if you said that, it would be true. I love L, Near, and Mello equally. I have known them for quite some time. But now that I've met them I can't decide. And I can't meet L because he is dead. I have also had visions about Kira, and if it is safe to say, Light Yagami is Kira. He is followed by a god if death, aka a Shinigami, named Ryuk. He is quite nice, and luckily he isn't on Kira's side. Kira dates a woman named Misa Amane, aka Misa Misa the famed supermodel. He went to Cran University, one of best high schools in Japan, and applied to an IV league college in Japan, and got in for his grades. That is where he met L. And I can also see the unknown past, even though that's off topic." "Curious, you are free to go. You've cracked this case wide open for us. Thank you." "No prob, bye Roger!" she quickly opened the door to find that she slammed Mello's head against the wall. "Oh my god Mello are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." "Lies!" She pulled him up and walked him back to their room and took out the first aid kit after putting Mello on the couch. "Mello, you're bleeding!" She kissed his head, knowing that it won't make the pain go away, but make him feel better. He smiled. "Mello, can you hear me?" "Yeah," "Whoo! I thought I lost you for a second." She took the alcohol soaked medical wipe and wiped up the blood. "It will only sting a little. But you shouldn't feel a thing. Just be glad it's on your forehead and not the top of your head." She finally wiped the alcohol away from the out side of the deep cut, and put a bandage on it. "There, now you look badass!" she said. Mello giggled. "You always know how to make me laugh!" Curious leaned towards him, putting her lips on his. Mwah! "Love you Mello." "Love you more!" "Love you most!" There was a pause. Curious realized that there should be no PDA when Near or Mello is around. In fact, not around Matt either. She had a thing for Matt, he just wasn't in her visions. Only one, but it was too unpleasant to remember. "So you understand I love you, Matt, Near, and L equally, right?" "Yeah, but I can't imagine you doing this with L," He grabbed her and kissed her as if he was stealing her soul. She enjoyed Mello's kisses A LOT. Near has some stiff competition. He let go and said, "All better," They giggled together and just watched some TV. Great end to the most bi-polar day in history. From sobs to smiles. Were problems solved? Not yet my friends. Not even close...

~~To Be Continued~~


	5. A Regular Day In Our History

"Mello, I think you're gonna be hard to beat. Your kisses are phenomenal. You really are trying to reel me in, aren't you? Near must be jealous." "Very." he said trying to exaggerate Near's emotions. "Well I'm just glad that I had an extra day to get settled down. How about you?" "It was okay, I guess. But I suggest we get moving because school starts in twenty minutes." They turned around and got dressed. They started rushing each other. Mello was taking forever in the bathroom doing his hair, then Curious pushed him out of the way and did her hair in the mirror. She put her hair in braid, grabbed her satchel, and left. "Bye Mello! Meet you in the mess hall?" "Sounds good. Meet you there." Since The Wammy House held a thousand orphans there was no way that they were all being sent to the nearest school, so Wammy's has its own school. Plus, everyone there was more advanced in any subject, they just attend school if they want. Curious was skitting down the hallway to find Matt. "Sup?" "Soup." "What?" "Forget it..." They walked to breakfast together, after all, Matt was Mello's best friend, right? "So I heard you were a player? I think it's true... Is it?" "No, but let's sit here. Anyway, I just love four people equally." "I know that two of them are Near and Mello, but who are the other two?" "You and L." "Oh really? You sure about that?" "Mmhhmm..." She kissed him on the cheek, he was blushing. Just then Mello came over, yet unaware of what just happened. He ate his food so fast that C and Matt were surprised that there was food on his plate. "Mello I found the cutest pet name for you! Wanna hear it?" "Mello is already my nickname, why change it?" "Because I thought of something really clever. Brace yourselves for awesomeness." They both gazed into her big brown eyes. "MarshMELLOw!" "That IS clever!" Matt said quite loudly. "I thought of one for you, but it sucks." "Tell me!" he hissed. "It's really plain. It's Gamer." "Curious, that. Is. BEAUTIFUL!" Matt screamed. "Shhh! You're drawing way too much attention to us!" "Sorry," The bell rang. "Crap! I almost forgot we had school!" Matt yelled. "Quiet! I swear I have the loudest best friend in history." Matt walked with Mello, but they were much slower than Curious. "Curious, what class do you have?" "Matt you're an idiot! Everyone 12-16 has the same class. Once 16 they graduate, and leave Wammy's House at 18, remember?" "Oh yeah! I'm so stupid sometimes!" Mello gave Matt a stern look. "What?" "Nothing..."


	6. Making Things Up

Making Things Up:

Curious almost forgot about when she asked Near to meet her in the mess hall and tell her why he and Mello were fighting. But she thought she figured it out, she wasn't stupid after all. Curious woke up Mello. "Mello," she said, ", It's time to go!" "It's too early! It's before opening time anyway…" "No, Mello, it's 9. Besides, you're gonna love this place!" "I'm not so sure," "Mello, I know you… You're gonna die! Metaphorically speaking," "Alright…" Mello got dressed and did his hair, which took no effort to make his hair silky and smooth. They ran out the open doors, as if running from cops. "Alright Mello, you ready for awesome?" "No," "It was a rhetorical question," "Oh…" Curious lifted the board off of what seemed to be a little cave. "Oh... My... God," Mello said with pauses between every word. He ran up the stairs of this little cave and almost fell down the giant chocolate fountain. He was enjoying himself, obviously. Curious gladly joined in. They started taking all the chocolate they could and put it into their bags that they happened to be carrying. They grabbed all the chocolate bars and cookies, and syrups and cake they could find. "L would have loved this, huh?" "L? Yeah, but he likes all sweets. I just happen to LOVE chocolate." "Well, it's almost Valentine's day, so here," She gave him a small key. "What's this for?" "The cave, it's now ours." Mello squeezed Curious to her death. "Thank you, Curious!" "You're welcome, Mihael." Mello let go. "You know my name?" "Yes, and Near's too. And L's…" Mello gave Curious her hug back. "Well, I don't know your name. It's only fair that you tell me." "I'll tell you my history first." She took Mello to a dark spot in the cave. "I was 7. My mom took me to go visit my dad, since I had lived with her my whole life. We were all admiring Big Ben. My father asked us if we wanted any popcorn or cotton candy. My mom said no, but I said yes. He decided to cross the street, and then a tour bus was speeding. It was too fast. It hit my dad, and he died. We moved to America, to get away from all of the sadness. But while I was in school when I was 8, my mom was in our kitchen, when she was brutally murdered. The man remained anonymous, but I had visions on what he might look like. But he hasn't come back to my mind in years. I moved back to England to move in with my family, but they were all gone. All of them. So then I moved here, to Wammy's House. Roger said Curious would be the perfect name for me, the way I explored and studied things. I accepted the name. I saw your picture, and I saw Near's. I felt like I already knew you, and I did. I was fawning over Near. And I finally met you two, and life feels whole again. But then the one who still remained in my visions died, and life fell again. All the people I loved are dying. I don't want you, or Matt, or Near to die. I love you all too much. So I kept you in my heart, where I thought you belonged, but it immediately broke. I am still patching it up, because keeping all of my love in one place can cause chaos in it. That's why you and Near were fighting, wasn't it?" "Yes, now tell me your name." "My name is Isabella Ivy Zen." Curious hugged Mello. "I told you too much…" She ran off, leaving Mello alone with all of the chocolate. But Mello was loyal, so he didn't go on a chocolate frenzy. Instead, he left and locked it up, to avoid temptation. 'This girl is really strange, but I really like her…'

~~To Be Continued~~


	7. How Feelings Do and Don't Change

In this chapter, we take a little time off of the story, about a year or so. In between this time, Curious and Mello really bond, but Mello decided to quit the institution and leave again, leaving Near to be the leader of the SPK. Mello and Curious haven't seen each other since Mello left, and that was about a week after he got the key, which he still currently owns. Curious was put in the SPK, but wasn't an official member, so luckily, she wasn't killed by Kira. Curious had soon become crazy after all that time off of her chocolate cave, so she had to go out a lot and buy her own. She hated going in public for such a short period of time. She asked Near if she could take a break, so she could find Mello. But she saw him out and about, and she mauled him in front of all those people.

~Now, Where We Left Off~~

"Hey, Hot Stuff! Missed me?" "Isabella? Is that you?" "Of course it's me! Who else would be tackling you in public?" She kissed him on the cheek. "Are you happy to see me?" "Well, yeah, but why did you have push me to the ground for such a small greeting, in a large crowd?" "That's just how I am, Mello! I thought you would remember by now... I missed you." She hugged him tightly. This feeling that they hadn't felt in so long, came back. "Walk with me," Mello said, trying to get up off of the grass. He held her hand and started talking about things happening lately. "So you know BB?" "Well, I think I do, my powers are really wearing off. The last vision I had was about last week. We were walking together. That's what motivated me to come and find you." She smiled, and Mello played along. "I had to leave Near, because Matt was never around, I couldn't stand to not see him. And when I was with Near, I only thought of you... Pretty strange, huh?" "No, it's completely normal. I think you did the right thing. So now Matt's your official boyfriend, isn't he?" "Yes, but I am still in love with L, even if he died." Mello stopped walking. "Is something wrong?" Curious said, looking back at the still Mello in the busy crowd. "You never mentioned your love for L..." "I didn't? Whoops... But that's the only reason I love you and Near, because I love L. That's another reason I went looking for you. We need to be friends again. One more time, like the old days?" Curious gave Mello the pouty lips with the puppy dog eyes. Mello was defenseless. It was useless to fight against her cuteness. "Fine," "Yay! Oh and Mello, I need my key." "What key?" "The one to my chocolate cave! Do you have it?" "Yeah, but it's at my hideout. Wanna come with me to get it?" "Mello, you should know by now I've given up trust. Especially to someone I haven't seen in over a year. Love is still strong, but my trust for anyone rots quickly and easily." "Well, then I'll meet you back here with the key?" "Sure, but hurry! It's getting dark, and I'd hate to be out here with a dress in the cold." "I'll hurry, don't you wait! I just need to find my motorcycle." "Well I will see you when you get back!" she yelled after him. She only saw a glance of his orangish glowing blond hair zipping through the wind. What a way to go...

~~Two Hours Later~~

"Damn! It's 8 already! I shouldn't have trusted him! We walked too far. I can't stand here, but I can't stand him up, either. I'm done for! Absolutely no one was walking by. She heard the sound of a motorcycle. 'He's here!' she thought. Nope, but he looked an awful lot familiar. "What are you doing here in the cold at this time?" Curious had a realization. 'I know that voice! But how?...' "Well, you gettin' on or not?" She decided to be reckless and get on the motorcycle. 'Why, Isabella?' her conscience said to her. 'I know this man, but I don't know how. I have to see his face, hear his voice one more time,'

~~About A Half Hour Later~~

Curious was stripped down to her undergarments and tied to a chair. She had a blindfold on, masking the true identify of the kidnapper from her own eyes. The voice spoke. "Hello, young lady. My name is Ryuuzaki Rue. What's your's?" "Untie me now! I am claustrophobic and I am scared. It's colder than outside and I feel like I'm being watched from every angle. Please untie me!" "Of course not! You'll run off, just like the others. But at least I managed to catch them." Isabella gasped. "Help!" she screamed. "It's helpless. No one will save you. In fact, I'll take off your blindfold, why should it matter if you see my face. Heh, your not dying anytime soon from what I can tell." The kidnapper slowly unwrapped the blindfold. Curious opened her eyes. "Beyond!" Her eyes were tearing up. She started struggling and kicking. "Let me go!" "What fun would that be?" Beyond grabbed a knife from a hidden drawer within the empty room. He walked towards her. "Beyond, don't! Please! Spare me! Stop it! Someone help! Don't hurt me, please!" Beyond was already breathing on her neck. You could hear every sobbing breath she made. She finally decided to accept it. "Kill me," she said. "What are you waiting for? Kill me!" Instead, Beyond kissed her neck. "Don't rape me! Please! Anything but that!" Her head hung down, tears flowing down her neck. She sobbed ever so loudly, but in a soft tone. "Beyond, just get rid of me. Stop the torture and do what you're waiting for! Kill me! Rape me! I don't care anymore!" Beyond lifted her head to see her very bright, wet eyes. "You are ok. I mean you no harm. I was simply going to cut off the ropes." She looked up. "THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THE KISSING? WHY AM I ALMOST NAKED?" "Well, if I decided to kill you we wouldn't want you to have bloody clothes, now would we?" He cut off the ropes, and like he expected, she tried to run. No doors for her to go through. She was trapped. With a maniac, nonetheless. "Let me leave Beyond!" "I thought you loved me? Sudden change of feelings?" "What are you saying? I never loved you!" "On the contrary, my dear. Who else did you think you were visioning? Hm? L? Please, he's only been there about 7 times... I am the one from your dreams, Isabella. I love you, and you love me." He crawled towards her. "Please! Beyond! Don't do this! I can't! You can't! Please don't rape me! Let me go!" Beyond was next to her again, head on her shoulders. "I would never dream of raping my true love. Not rape... But who knows..." "Beyond, you're crazy!" "Curious, if I may call you that, you realize that you are also crazy. Why does this craziness matter?" She didn't answer. She was trying to suffocate herself. Beyond put his lips on her's and gave her a breathe of air. She couldn't suffocate herself anyway... She let Beyond kiss her. This whole time... Was it really him? He was my L? It can't be true! He isn't my true love! Mine died long before I met him! But he was 25, and Beyond is only a year and a half older than me. She let herself be sucked into his kisses. He was ruthless. She felt so many fireworks that she didn't want to resist. "Beyond," He took his lips from hers. ", I love you." A smirk spread across his face. He won.

~~To Be Continued~~


	8. Giving In

Giving In:

Curious was already lying to herself. Between you and me, Beyond is lying to her. He just wants to use her, to get back at the 'non-deceased' L (I'll explain later). He wants to make L suffer, because L loves her. Curious doesn't know what to do anymore. The pressures of love, death, and more that must remain anonymous from human eyes are really getting to her, she finally had that one emotional breakdown she knew she had to avoid. But she could only come so far. She had a flashback. She remembered Mello telling her about something, a 'Journey Cave', or something like that... She got an idea.

'That's it!' she thought 'I will visit Journey Cave! It feels like destiny, but at the same time, like I am banned from it.' She needed Beyond to free her. But just as she had her suspicions, a tall figure busted an invisible door from one of the walls. 'Mello!' "I thought you were dead! No matter, I'll kill you myself!" Curious dropped that blanket that was covering her, causing her to lose sanity. She was half naked, and she didn't want Mello to see her like this. Beyond took out a meat cleaver, and Curious tackled Beyond before he could get to Mello. Mello watched in aw, not knowing what else to do. Beyond took no consideration of an actual human being on top of him, he used his bony, yet powerful, hands to push her off of him. Curious hit the wall. She lifted her hand up to see blood running down her fingers. She looked up at Beyond. No blood there. 'Then that must mean-' She looked down at her stomach, covered in blood, throbbing in pain. She was so tempted to lick the blood clean off of her fingers, but her conscience said no. She tried to push Beyond down, but instead, he quickly turned to find a blood-covered girl on the floor screaming randomness. "Candy! Bacon! Strawberry Jam! Chocolate! Toys! Games! Salt! 7! Tiny! Moons! Sun! God! Kira! Kira! Kira! Kira!" she continued. "Beyond, you're causing her to loose her sanity! Do something!" Beyond took a knife, because no torture would be made with a cleaver anymore. He held it to his neck. Mello, gasping for air, stared at Curious, who was screaming in pain. She had glowing eyes again. 'Shit.' he thought. 'Now I'm in deep shit.' Curious walked towards him. She pushed Beyond away from Mello, and dragged him out the door. She had too much experience. It was 10, freezing as all hell, and she was completely stripped of any source of warmth. "Run." she said, letting go of Mello's hand. "Where?" Curious stopped and thought. "Curious, I'd think you'd better hurry. Someone is watching." It was Beyond. "Shit! Mello, where's your bike?" "U-Uh, follow me!" he said, running down the street. Curious immediately followed, hoping to lose Beyond. "Get on." Mello said firmly. She hopped onto the motorcycle, holding on for dear life. "Where we going?" "The SPK." "What?" "Trust me, Mello. It's okay to see him." "So I can trust you, but you can't trust me?" "Mello, you left me alone in the cold dark night to be kidnapped by a psychopathic serial killer. Do we need to talk about trust issues?" "Understood," Mello sped up, knowing that Beyond could very well be behind. 'Well Near, after a year and a half, we meet again. I hope things become interesting...' "Oh they will, Mello. They will..."

~~To Be Continued~~


End file.
